


Redacted Missions and Incidents

by littlesolo



Series: Black Hill Prompts Collection [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 18,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More of the Black Hill Prompts, some Sexual in nature</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha meets Coulson's team for the first time. Skye being Skye and fangirling over her starts to nervously flirt with Natasha. Maria seeing this decides to have a little fun and goes over to them and kisses Natasha on the cheek asking what they are talking about. Cue Skye freaking out asking Maria not to kill her for flirting with her girlfriend.

Melinda wasn’t sure what was funnier, Skye’s nervous flirting, her frantic back peddling, or Phil’s jaw dropping. She had to remind herself that Phil was playing dead, and dead men don’t keep up on gossip. Not that Phil ever really did, but this wouldn’t have slipped by him. Maria pats Skye’s shoulder and whispers something in the girl’s ear that has Skye’s face going eight colors of red and squeaking out “ _Are you serious?_ ” before dashing off to do….something. Melinda lifts an eyebrow. She doubts it would have been something sexual, because it was Maria not Natasha.  

"Just mentioned that if she was over here stuttering apologies, how was she supposed to attend to the young female scientist who was watching her." Melinda let out another snort of laughter.  

Phil was still standing there wondering what the hell was going on on his plane??


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Interesting fact I learned today, the highest # of orgasms a woman achieved in an hr was 134" "How did you come across that fact Natasha?" "I was bored!" "Okay, what else did your journey of facts include?" "There was a reason why I told you THAT fact!" "What? No, no no. Whatever you're thinking of. No." "Please Maria??" "No!" "But think of the record we could be setting!" "Are you insane? I'll die!" "You have stamina training, I'm sure we can achieve MUCH more than that!"

They’re both panting, despite having paced themselves.  

"Next time, we include IVs for hydration" says Natasha, rolling off of Maria and on to her back.  

“ _Next time?_ There is no ‘ _next time_ ’ It was stupid for us to do a _first time!_ ”  

"122!! We were SOOOOO close!!!!"  

"I hate you and your horrible pun or poor choice of words. Either way, it’s not earning you any points" says Maria with narrowed eyes.  

"Maybe—"  

“ ** _No!_** ”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did you know the vagina produces good bacteria?" "Stop looking for interesting vagina facts Natasha" "I'm not looking for them, they find me" "Stop it" "Did you also know the good bacteria can also be found in yogurt?" "ARe you...why would you say that right now?!" "so you can eat me instead!"

Maria tosses her yogurt container and plastic spoon into the trash bin, but to Natasha’s dismay, then let her head fall into her hands.  

"That’s all I had for lunch, you know. Yogurt with fruit on the bottom" says Maria, her voice slightly muffled by her hands.  

"Which is why I gave you a heathy and _hey!_ Less caloric alternative! Although careful, I still have bruises on my bottom.  Honestly, if Clint could  not hit potholes when I’m jumping from the car…”  

“ _ **NATASHA!!**_ ”  

"What?" Maria would normally find the absolutely perplexed expression on Natasha’s face adorable except for the conversation they’re having. And the fact that if JARVIS or Tony spots her grabbing trail mix from the vending machine, she’ll have a gift basket containing every variety from the man on her desk later that day.  

He knows she can’t help herself around trail mix.  

Pepper comes to get Maria for a meeting and Natasha can’t help but say, “should have taken me up on my lunch offer” even if it does earn her Maria’s death glare.  

* * *

Natasha’s walking Tucker in the park later and has to sit down when Pepper calls.  

Pepper wants to know if she’d have any idea why Maria would tackle Steve Rogers of all people and wrestle food out of his hands. Was she on some new diet or something? Pepper suggests a pizza with everything on it if Maria’s diet is going to make her wrestle people to the ground over **_yogurt_**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nat finds out Maria plays an instrument, ahhh so those long strong fingers aren't just trained for weapons. (Not the piano please)

Maria plays the violin. This both surprises Natasha and it doesn’t. It’s truly a remarkable instrument, capable of hitting notes that one would believe beyond it’s range. It also takes rigorous training to get to the level of experience that Maria is showing.  

Natasha watches as Maria carefully manipulates the strings, making the wires and hollowed wood sing a well known tune that she just can’t remember the name of.  It’s German she thinks.  

But she’s heard Maria play Irish jigs on that same instrument. With lilts and merry notes that have everyone in good cheer. Sharon and her father’s side come out in spades. She uses her Mother’s name, Carter not as a way to get ahead but to carry on tradition. Her father’s name is Donnelly and it’s the name her brother uses so that people won’t try and use them against each other. Donnelly’s like a good time and sometimes a good fight. They are Natasha’s favorite type of beer drinking buddies.  

But right now, the tune isn’t exactly morose but it also isn’t full of light either. It could go either way. A very fitting instrument for Maria Hill. The piano is for beginners unless you have real time to devote to it. It’s the instrument you learn so that you know what and where the notes are and sound like. From there you move on to whatever grabbed your attention in the first place. The flute or other wind instruments didn’t strike Natasha as something Maria would be interested in. That’s not to say that excellent music hasn’t been played on them, only that Maria seemed to prefer to appreciate rather than perform them.  

The violin with it’s strings pulled tight, seemingly to hard to make any sort of sound other than that horrid sound that students make when they are first learning. Natasha could make some parallel between the violin and Maria, but she’s thinking that it’s so like Maria to play an instrument whose thinnest wire also makes a descent garrote if need be. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Nat moved into Avengers Tower, everyone's been seeing more of Maria. They're a bit puzzled, is she working overtime? Then 1 day, Hill wanders in, the most unkempt they ever see her, which is actually normal compared to other people, she's wearing a worn t-shirt, sleep shorts (shows off her legs that makes Rogers blush) and her hair down. She grabs a coffee and gives them a weird look since they're just staring at her.

Clint would swear those were his sleep shorts, except he’s wearing his. Maria is about to make a cutting remark before she leaves with coffee for her and Nat, but then spots his sleep shorts. With the same cute little robots on light blue. _Great_. She had to _burn_ hers now. And the pair that came with them probably.  

She stops next to Steve who is blushing an adorable shade of everything and says “Nice hair” regarding the fact that he slept funny and half of his hair is standing straight up. ”If it gets too loud, I’ll pour hot coffee on you. That’s if I get up. If Nat does, you’re probably dead” utters Maria blearily to everyone before trudging back towards Nat’s room.  

"So is this one of those things we talk about or—-" started Steve.  

"My tea is getting cold" remarks Bruce as he scurries from the room.  

"News alerts, Google alerts, so many alerts, gotta go check ‘em" remarks Tony before quickly retreating.  

"My sleepy pants….I gotta go change" mumbles Clint.  

"I’ll take that as a no, then."  

Sharon then enters from Steve’s room.  

"Nice hair."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, Maria & Natasha come back with rings on their finger, but no one says anything. (They're too scared to, even Tony from teh way Pepper is glaring at him). So are they married? what's with the rings? Mystery...

The problem is that this time, Tony actually knows what’s going on and can’t tell anyone. Well, he could, but Pepper won’t even let him tell her. You see, they did get married or whatever the courts are going to call it. It really doesn’t matter because if anyone objects, it may cause a planetary war due to the fact that Thor will come to their defense with his hammer.  

Tony was the one who made the rings. Titanium, from Maria’s Helicarrier. It was hers, since Director Fury’s presence never lasted long, and had been decommissioned after New York to use as a guide on how they could improve. Tony had taken the bit he used from Maria’s standing console and melted them into two rings, per Natasha’s request.  

He hadn’t been there and neither had Steve due to their presence causing too much notice and some petty officer would notice if all the Avengers went missing at once. Pepper had been though, and had JARVIS record the event. Sharon had been there too. A small ceremony. Somehow, it seems fitting for the couple, both never ones for being the center of attention.  

So yes, they’re totally married now, and Tony can see why they wouldn’t written in the sky or headlining every newspaper, but he’s happy. Genuinely happy. He’s never been able to read Romanov. With Maria around it gets only worse, the two of them seemingly sharing an inside joke or communicating haptically. It was frustrating because Tony wanted to know what the joke was, even if it was him, but it was how he got to see Natasha laugh and smile. Even blush on one occasion, which he decided to pretend he didn’t see. He was lucky to still have Pepper, given everything they’d been through, he wasn’t going to make it harder for them.  

This is awful.  

Tony feels like he’s going to cry. He really wants to tell _someone_!  

_**C’MON!** _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of them is stress-eating

Popcorn.  

The whole hall smelled like it. It was what made Steve slightly nervous as he lightly knocks on the door of the private waiting room. Inside, Natasha sat shoving handful after handful into her mouth, staring into space. Stress eating, is what Sharon had called it when she explained it to him earlier.  

"Can I come in?" asks Steve gently.  

"She wasn’t supposed to be there" growls Natasha.  

Although Maria had once carried the rank of Commander, now at SHIELD she was an Assistant Director. Natasha had been impressed with Maria’s skill set to begin with and it had only improved since she’d taken to training with Natasha, Clint, and Sharon. It didn’t make her invincible or immune to shrapnel though.  

"No one knew the area or persons involved better than she does and you know that’s what she used to bully her way on their jet" says Steve with a grin. Natasha gives a faint smile around her current mouthful of popcorn. Steve isn’t going to even bother counting how many bags he’s picking up, he simply throws them away.  

They had been away on another mission and on their way back when they got the news that Maria had been injured on a mission. Natasha had all but yelled into her headset, demanding to know why the AD had been on a mission in the first place! Tony had taken over Natasha’s job as co-pilot after someone informed Natasha that she would fully briefed at the surgical ward and the jet had taken a sharp down turn to the right.  

Tony hadn’t made any comment though, Natasha’s face held enough grief and Steve strapped her in beside him and held her hand.  

"They should have waited or diverted us there!" growls Natasha, kicking at the chair in front of her and sending it flying across the room and shattering against the wall. Steve didn’t know what to say. He knew there was really nothing he could say that would help Natasha.  

"The agents with her were very good though, they got her out fast and did a good job of keeping her alive" adds Steve as he rubs Natasha’s back while she continues to eat. While he’s relieved she’s not crying, since he’s never done well with crying, he’s also not sure what to do with eating other than offer her salt and napkins. Maria had been in surgery for three hours now. Always thinking of her soldiers, she pushed a young engineer down and out of the way but hadn’t managed to get herself completely clear in time. All of the others had been though, she’d seen to that. But she’d been hit in the chest and neck as well as side, arm, and shoulder.  

Sharon had two large bags of popcorn waiting for Natasha the moment their jet had touched the flight deck.  

Five hours, countless bags of popcorn, and a janitor due for a raise later, Maria wiggled her nose and twitched her fingers.  

"Too much butter not enough salt."  

They’re the most wonderful words Natasha has heard in a long time.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have to stock 10x as much candy in the tower nearing halloween. It was bad enough when Tony was on a candy eating engineering binge, but now you add in superheroes with super metabolism and the personal shopper for the avengers makes a candy run every few hours.

Tony teases Maria about her love of Smarties, saying that no matter how many she eats she’ll never be as smart as he is. It always gets him pelted with Milk Duds. Steve is trying to save as much of it as possible to actually hand out to children who show up in costume. Natasha buys full size and king size candy bars to hand out. She gives two to every inventive costume she sees. The little girl who comes dressed as vending machine gets three when a boy shoves her and she tells him vending machines kill three people every year. Bruce really doesn’t care what happens so long as he has his Mike & Ikes. He participates in the ‘tricks’ area by what happens to those who try to steal them from him.

Clint’s eyebrows will grow back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Maria have been together for awhile and Natasha thinks that she is in love with her. However, she has never been in love before and is confused by all the emotions and feelings. Then Maria does a small, sweet, caring gesture for Natasha, and Natasha knows for certain that she is in love with Maria and tells her.

There’s an black tie event that everyone is going to tonight, but Natasha’s mind is elsewhere. She knows she feels very strongly for Maria, but she’s hesitant to call it love since she’s never had any actual experience with that emotion before.  

She’s known it fleetingly about minor things, like how she loves speeding down the old roads in a foreign country on a motorcycle, the wind in her hair and against her face, and no one at her back following or tracking her.  

She’s also pretended to be in love plenty of times, mostly with Clint due to shitty covers developed by lazy handlers. She can do infatuation complete with the doe eyed look, or the giggly flirt.  

But Maria is different. Maria makes her unsure. She forgets her confidence and her years of training when Maria starts talking to her. It could be because Maria treats her and talks to her like a normal person, but she’s never been very good at that either.  

When they first started working missions together, Maria gave her a Nintendo DS with Mario Kart. At first she thought Maria just wanted to keep her busy but on the second ride home together, Maria pulled out a DS of her own and the played against each other. Recently, they’d upgraded to 3DS and played Super Smash Brothers together.  

It was those little things that played with Natasha’s senses and made her feel unsure. Them sharing surveillance duty and Maria getting tired of seeing Natasha go without eating for six hours so her solution was to chuck a PB&J sandwich at the assassin’s head. They were all small acts of kindness done for her with nothing expected in return. It puzzled her for a long time. Until she started finding herself waiting eagerly for those moments where she’d be with Maria. She’d go out of her way to make Maria smile or laugh.  

It was why she was accompanying Maria to tonight’s event. A ballet. It would be all she could do to attend, much less watch the performance but she would go because Maria asked her.  

When Maria picked her up and they rode in the town car to their destination, being with Maria was almost enough to make her forget. Forget that in some other history, she could have been one of the very performers they were going to go watch.  

When they stop and Maria helps her from the car, it takes Natasha a moment to realize that they’re at a museum, not the event where the others are.  

"I thought we might enjoy this better" says Maria with a slight shrug at Natasha’s look. Natasha knows it was more than that though. It also settles her mind.  

They sit down in chairs to watch a performance by the singer Emily Klassen. She’s to sing the aria “Piangreo La Sorta Mia” from a Handel opera. As the lights flicker and the beautiful singer moves to take her place, Natasha leans over and whispers “I love you” into Maria’s ear.  

Maria has never smiled brighter or been happier.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Singer and Song are from the beginning of the Hannibal episode Sorbet and can be heard at the link and it’s BEAUTIFUL
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZuX6-JTH7I


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone thinks they’re dating and then they start wondering if they’re dating"

"So…are we dating" asks Natasha slowly.  

"You can’t ask that" says Maria as she points at Natasha with her spoon.  

"Why not?" asks Natasha, more confused than ever.  

"Because it assumes I know the answer" replies Maria.  

"Wait, _what_?"  

"What makes you think I know?" asks Maria with incredulous expression.  

"You were the Assistant Director of SHIELD! You kept the details of every mission in progress or in the planning stages in your head along with the names of everyone who worked there down to the janitors! And you’re telling me you don’t know if we’re dating?"  

"Ask me the details of any humanitarian aid project Stark Industries has going and I’ll tell you all about it. As for when our hanging out became dating? I don’t know! And hey! Neither do you!" whispers Maria.  

Hanging out. That’s what they’ve been doing. She and Maria have thrown away their trash and are outside making their way back towards the subway entrance where they’ll go their separate ways until they see each other later at Stark Tower.  

"If we were…dating instead of just hanging out…would that bother you—I mean be a bad thing?" asks Natasha, pointedly keeping her gaze on the sidewalk in front of her. A hand gently grips her chin and then Maria’s mouth is on hers and her tongue is brushing against her upper lip begging for entrance. Natasha welcomes her tongue eagerly but almost forgets to respond. They kiss until breathing becomes necessary again. Maria pulls back and grins at the red head as she tucks a strand of wayward hair back, her fingers tickling Natasha’s ear.  

"I wouldn’t mind. So I’ll see you at the Tower for dinner?" asks Maria. Natasha nods and Maria heads down the steps to catch her train. Natasha is going to have to review the events of what just happened in her head a few times, but she’s pretty sure that dinner can’t come fast enough.  


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> au-ish prompt. "Always arrives at the cafeteria 30 seconds before me and takes the last sandwich I like AU"

Ignacio makes the italian sub sandwiches in the mess hall. Natasha calls him Luigi, not because he’s half Italian or the sandwiches , but because he insists on using that character to beat her at Mario Kart. Just like whenever she plays against him, she always winds up just a few seconds too late to snag one of the Italian sandwiches, which happen to be her favorite. She could walk to Subway, but those are a pale substitute in comparison and by the time she went to the near by deli, she’d have to eat it on her walk back in order to not be late getting back to work. Natasha prefers to sit while she eats, thank you.  

A brunette had shown up about a month ago. She was attractive in her own way and that would normally be the sort of thing to draw Natasha in, but she was too irritated about continually missing her favorite lunch by mere seconds.  

Natasha had tried a number of different strategies to try and get to her lunch first but after her eighth attempt to get there first…well she may have lost her mind a bit out of frustration. Which was why she resorted to literally tackling the tall brunette in the cafeteria to keep her fingers from her lunch.  

They hit the ground hard and a joint “ _ **OOMPH!**_ ” They both had managed to raise themselves up on their arms and the brunette turned to look at Natasha incredulously.  

"What the hell!?"  

Natasha was briefly distracted by her shimmering blue eyes before she pulled herself up by the rail by the meal line and grabbed her sandwich.  

" _My_ lunch."  

The brunette continued to stare at her dumbfound for a moment before smirking at her.  

"Split it?" Natasha looked down at the sandwich and then back at the brunette and nodded.  

"Natasha."  

"Maria."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha goes to Jane for date ideas, but Jane doesn't really know how that works either. She starts talking about galaxies, stars, planets. Natasha thinks, star gazing that's romantic right? Just don't have all the science babble Jane does and it should be ok. Maria should enjoy that wouldn't she?

"Jane! Jane? You still up here?" calls Natasha as she circles the top of Stark Tower. It’s the only place that Jane can see the stars without the city lights interfering.  

"Yeah, over here" calls Jane and Natasha follows the sound of her voice. "So I asked Maria out on a date" starts Natasha.  

"Yay! Progress! Also, Darcy will finally have to break open that precious piñata of hers that’s been holding the all the cash from who won the pool bet" interjects Jane.   

"Wait, what?"  

"Yeah, it happened. I didn’t bet if that makes you feel better" adds Jane with a shrug. They’re both wearing jackets and gloves due to the fact that it’s pretty windy. Natasha regards Jane and thinks she looks adorable in her assortment of clothes that make her seem as if she’s colorblind. Jane goes for functionality rather than style, and if the best fit only comes in sky blue with dolphins on the gloves, so be it. Natasha is also bundled, but she just looks Russian. She’s offered to shop with Jane, but actually prefers to see what Jane will turn up wearing. She’s wondering if Jane still has the monkey head earmuffs.  

"You didn’t bet out of respect or because you thought I’d never ask?" pushes Natasha.  

"No comment" answers Jane, quickly hiding behind her telescope again.  

"Anyway, I don’t know what to do on our date. You’re a genius and have PhDs, any thoughts?" asks Natasha as she settles into one of the two lounge chairs that are chained to the roof.  

"I don’t know how many other ways I can say this. I’m a genius in _**ASTROPHYSICS**_! It also happens to be what my PhDs are in! My only success in dating was with a Norse God and it ended because lightyears tend to get in the way” states Jane as she adjust the telescope and scribbles into her notebook.  

"Yes, well, most of my dates are with people that are part of a mission. Maria is the first person I’ve actually had interested in and that has been my choice" says Natasha softly. The silence that follows doesn’t last long and Jane’s response makes her relax, just like always.  

"Well, don’t do something like the zoo. If it goes bad, your stuck in the middle of a park with a bunch of people. I don’t think it will go bad but some place like the zoo is just the wrong atmosphere and will start things off on the wrong foot."  

"Anywhere that there’s the potential to be hit by animal shit or see animal sex is not first date atmosphere" says Natasha rolling her eyes at the memory.  

"Oh come on! It was funny! We had fun that day!" argues Jane.  

"I’ve never been able to see turtles the same way again. Turtle sex is a thing that zoo patrons should not have to see. Or hear all the way from the _parking lot_!" argues back Natasha but she can’t keep the smile from spreading across her face. That _had_ been an interesting day. Natasha tilts her head back to gaze up at the black sky that enchants her friend. Jane says it holds secrets but Natasha has always preferred the stories that the stars tell. The constellations and the stories that went with them.  

Not even Phil knew, but Natasha had been Jane’s first call when she hit Thor with her car. She’d been on the phone with Jane and heard when Darcy tased him. Erik had wanted to know who she’d called but all she’d tell him was a trusted friend.  

"Stargazing is romantic, right?"  

"Some think so. Just make sure she’ll be warm, otherwise she’ll spend it thinking about the wonderful heater in her car" commented Jane.  

"You’re _so_ encouraging" said Natasha dryly.  

"How the hell would _I_ know what’s romantic? All I know is what I see with you when Clint makes us watch romantic comedies with him. You going to use this roof or…?" asks Jane.  

"Somewhere else. Anywhere there isn’t a risk of Stark popping up" says Natasha.  

Stargazing.

That could work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missing shoe

It’s gone. And not in some Cinderella way either. No, it had left her closet. After spending most of her time in heels, Maria loved her converse. So did Natasha since it got rid of the usually semi-painfull height difference and made it more manageable.  

But that could only happen if she _found her fucking shoe!_  

Eventually, Maria does find it. And is glaring at who has it when Natasha walks through the door. Tucker had her hi-top in his mouth and was gnawing at it happily.  

Tucker had already been named when he came to them, but he often reminded Natasha of Tucker Mouse from _A Cricket in Time Square_ , a book she’d read while she’d been keeping a little girl safe. Tucker Mouse hoarded things, prized possessions of his and so did Tucker the dog. Of course these things only held value to them…and their actual owners.  

"Tucker, Drop It" orders Natasha, knowing that Maria’s probably tried it already. Maria has the command tone down and he’s always been more likely to listen to Maria if he felt like listening. Right now, he didn’t. He did drop the shoe, but placed his paws on top of it. Meaning they weren’t about to get it back unless they were willing to play tug of war. Last time, they’d broken the decorative glass sculpture that Phil had gotten them as a house warming gift and had barely managed to catch the tv before it hit the floor. The dog was entirely too strong. Or it could end like it had the other time, with them running down the dark streets of New York at night after a dog with puppy like energy and happiness. He’d stolen Natasha’s SHIELD ID in it’s leather case that time and they’d caught up with him at a park sixteen blocks from their apartment. The local gang that decided they were easy prey got a more severe lessen than usual due to their irritation. They’d been running after Tucker uphill for the last five blocks and had been forced to watch as he _frolicked_ from their grasp by mere inches.  

The only thing to do was to let him have it and buy a new pair.  

The next morning the front end of the shoe has been completely chewed off and Tucker is snuggling his face into the shoe in front of the sofa.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria just wants ONE night where she can get her good 5 hours of sleep!

Falling into bed is one of those statements that shouldn’t be taken literally because it hurt if you’d left your laptop or phone there earlier. Natasha had called and let her know that she wouldn’t be home until the morning and that was just another mark added to her shitty day.  

She’d just changed into her most comfortable sleep shirt, which was actually Natasha’s, and cuddled up with her stuffed creature when there was a sound at the window. Almost as if someone was trying to get in. Great, all she needed was a bloodied agent in her home. With her gun ready, she opened the window only to have Liho jump inside.  

"This isn’t your home. You aren’t our cat" explains Maria to the black feline for the hundredth time. But Maria would take Liho over an agent in a crisis at this point.  

She’d curled up into to the sheets in just the right way that kept all the heat in but didn’t feel confining and had just drifted off to sleep when her phone rang. She’d give anything to just let it ring, but she knew that when her phone rang it was never over something simple.  

It was Phil Coulson. She had once called him her best friend, but she wasn’t sure what he called her now. He seemed to hate her at times, for still keeping SHIELD secrets. But right now he needed her help. Somehow, after she’d done what she could, they got into same old screaming match over secrets and Maria couldn’t even bring herself to care that she was on speaker phone. ”You know what Phil, you want all the secrets out? Fine! I’ll let the committee know you’ve been alive and the Director of Shield and your cellist know that it was you and not a hallucination that saved her! She calls me still and wants to know if you’re really dead, Phil! But no secrets, right! I should also let Red Room know exactly where they can just pick up my girlfriend like I’m some FedEx service right? Fuck off Phil! I’ve been doing my job and yours since you died because you weren’t there anymore and no one else was qualified. Now? I’m the face of SHIELD and answer for everything in front of the courts. You want to talk secrets? How about the secret prison I would have wound up in if I hadn’t gotten a job with Stark and been protected by all his lawyers? Next time you need something, call someone else!” With that, Maria tossed her cell phone against the wall, where it would have shattered had it not been for the protective case Natasha had put on it. Wiping her face free of angry tears, Maria plopped down on the edge of her bed. Her head now hurt due to her crying, which seemed entirely unfair since she hadn’t been aware she had been crying.  

A half hour later, when her head was a dull roar and the clock read three in the morning, there was a knock at the door. Maria quickly made her way to the door since each knock seemed to cause her head to explode. Opening her door, she found Clint and Steve looking battle worn and filthy.  

"Hey Maria, we just got back and well we were wondering if we could crash on your— Maria? You okay?" asks Steve. Maria had been listening with her eyes tightly closed and her fingers at her temple.  

"I’m… I’ll-" Maria was barely holding it together at this point.  

"Hey don’t worry about us, just if anyone asks, we’re fine. We’ll go crash at Sam’s" interjects Clint gently as he smiles at the Commander. Maria closes the door gratefully and returns to bed.  

* * *

She doesn’t hear the door open the next time. Natasha had gotten an earlier ride home when she got a call from Clint saying that Maria was looking like she was at the end of her rope. Natasha had been about to tell him that he should be leaving Maria alone, when he mentioned that normally Maria would wipe away any trace of tears before she opened the door. Maria Hill was not someone who broke down easily.  That had Natasha taking an earlier train, even if it did cost her an extra seventy-five bucks to change her ticket and upgrade.  

She arrived at the apartment building and everything seemed fine until she reached the area in front of their apartment door. It had muddy footprints and dusty handprints on the wall. Inside she spotted Liho on the couch and had already received a text from Melinda earlier about getting an apology from Phil. Still, she picked up the cell phone from the floor before changing into her sleep wear. As she crawled into the cocoon of sheets and bedcovers Maria was buried under, she spotted the tear tracks as well as fresh ones on top of those. She carefully rolled over and sent Pepper a message that Maria would be taking a much needed mental health day tomorrow only to have her reply that she should take two and have a four day weekend. Natasha then curled back around and placed her arms around Maria’s waist and pulled her close.

Maria woke at the pull and was ready to break down into tears again, unable to deal with one more thing, even if it was just the cat. Instead she heard Natasha gently shushing her and running fingers through her hair. Maria pushed back and settled further against her lover. Natasha’s presence was like a balm to everything that had happened over the past weeks and had been building up to this. It was four thirty in the morning, but Maria was finally able to relax and Natasha was home. She didn’t need anything else.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wait, that was flirting? That was terrible."

"Wait, that was flirting? That was terrible" says Natasha as she watches Steve through her scope. "Excuse me? That was fine!" argues Steve.  

"No one likes a man who shouts to himself, Steve. Also, which of the two of us actually has a girlfriend?" asks Natasha. She enjoys the little chats where Steve can’t speak, best. "If that’s the kind of thing you’re saying to Sharon, no wonder she hasn’t said yes to a date yet. Honesty works when your a normal person Steve. You’re a bit too honest, that much all at once tends to make people uneasy."  

"All I said was that we should start over. I wanted to get to know Sharon Carter - who was carrying on the Carter legacy and not Kate my planted neighbor" sighed Steve.  

"Okay, first, ‘start over’ are never good words to use and anything having to do with her name is hands off. She’s worked hard to, yes carry on the Carter legacy, but it meant working twice as hard as everyone to prove she wasn’t getting any special treatment because of her name. Most assume that if you’re related to one of the founders of SHIELD, you move up fast. Sharon’s done everything she can to prove them wrong. She stays out in the field rather than take one of the countless safer jobs that involve more paperwork and less bullets. She’s also turned down offers to follow in Maria’s footsteps, which would still leave her open for field work. You using her name in your opener gets you an automatic ‘no’. Not to mention the fact that she’s also probably wondering if you’re going to compare her to Peggy in your head. She’ll probably wonder if you’ll do that if you two ever do start dating. Did you ever sleep with Peggy? You going to compare generations? DO NOT LOOK OVER HERE ROGERS!!!"  

What she was explaining to Steve was easy compared to how she had learned it. It had been in almost the same way but with Sharon talking in her ear. Natasha had thought Maria wasn’t interested. Which was fine, not everyone was but she hadn’t expected Maria to shut her out completely and avoid her. It had been right before Stark and going undercover there. While Maria had already started working on the Avengers initiative. Maria had had difficulty separating Natasha from the photos in the files. She knew she’d have an even harder time had they been seeing each other. Natasha had only understood this afterwards. After the Loki and the aliens, after the devastation. She had known that Maria had a big picture mind set, and was the only reason they had survived so many times, her planning and contingency plans. It had turned out Maria even had a contingency plan when it came to her. But not all plans worked and Maria had only been able to keep her distance for so long, New York being that reminder of mortality and everything. Natasha had been on her way back to her temporary quarters on the Helicarrier when Maria had all but attacked her and shoved her into her private quarters. It had taken a moment for Natasha to get over the shock of having Maria Hill kiss her. Then she realized Maria was _still_ kissing her and returned it with all the pent up passion she thought she had convinced herself was gone.  

When it came to anything Sharon or Maria did, there was always some group of people watching closely. Both women had been made aware of this in one way or another at a very early age. Peggy Carter was a role model for them both but the constant scrutiny had resulted in them holding themselves to incredibly high standards at times.  

The last thing Sharon needed was a potential date already setting up someone to compare her to, and the quicker Steve understood this the better.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If you bother her (or me) one more time, the only body part left would be your eyeball, and that's so I can step on it."

Maria had grown accustom to being the face of SHIELD. She was waiting for Natasha and Melinda to join her for lunch. Phil was walking with them but had another meeting otherwise he’d join them. However as the three of them were approaching, Maria was approached by a Colonel and a Senator from behind. The Senator seemed irate about something but you didn’t need to be able to read lips to tell that Maria told him to fuck off.

Since they were at an outdoor restaurant that had a good size lunch crowd Maria must not have been as worried but the men were past caring. When Maria pulled out her phone, the Colonel grabbed her arm and slammed her wrist against the table. Maria spun and brought her other elbow to connect with his nose as her foot connected with his knee.  

"Is this how SHIELD operates? With brutality and force to get what it wants?" cried the Senator, quickly trying to spin the situation.  

"I think the numerous patrons who started filming us five minutes ago would say differently, not to mention the security feed" growled Maria. Phil had put in a call to Skye to have all the footage so far saved on the owner’s phones and then to kill all the regular cell phones on this block using a government jammer. Then he left the rest of it in the Maria, Natasha, and Melinda’s capable hands and prayed for no bodies.  

The Colonel had picked himself up and had napkins to his nose, but it had done nothing to rid him of his anger.  

"You testify to that and it will put numerous lives in danger!" he roared.  

"Who’s fault is that? SHIELD told you not to go in and that doing so would be knowingly placing your soldiers in enemy crosshairs. You did so anyway. You and the Senator then promoted it and got funding and support to extend it and add even more lives to a situation that had only grown worse. All so you could mine the area in hopes of finding more alien ore like we did. I’m not going to purger myself to cover for your fuck ups" said Maria in a low tone. The officer looked like he was going to take a swing at her and while Maria could have taken him, Natasha grabbed his arm before it went flying. Melinda had placed herself in front of the Senator to prevent him from strangling Maria like he looked like he was about to do. Recognizing Black Widow, the Colonel snorted.  

"Called in reinforcements, Hill?"  

Let me make this clear: If you bother her (or me) one more time, the only body part left would be your eyeball, and that’s so I can step on it. That goes for both of you, and you being here? That bothers me” said Natasha in her deadly tone. The two men left or more like slunk away, but neither Melinda or Natasha were comfortable with what they’d seen or the fact that Maria seemed to be treating it as par for the course.  

"Before either of you offer, Pepper has offered personal security services before, multiple times in fact, and the answer is still no" answered Maria before giving her drink order to the waitress.

Natasha didn’t care. If shit like that had happened before, she would get Sharon’s brother Kevin to act as Maria’s guard, but that wasn’t happening again. The look Melinda sent her said she was thinking the same thing.  

"Saw that, and I’ll tase whoever you send enough to function as a small generator."  

"Saw what? You’ve got your face behind your menu. As if you’ll get anything different than that avocado burger you always do" argues Melinda.  

This might take some work on their part.  


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apartment key apparently also works on your apartment door? (Also I accidentally let your cat out.)

The apartment building was fucked up, but that was what made it affordable. The locksmith had actually said “Oh hey! It looks like I’m fixing your neighbor’s lock too!” It wasn’t the most comforting thing Maria had ever heard. Maria had come home later after the locks were fixed and opened the door to have a black cat race past her and down the stairs. 

She didn’t own a cat. This wasn’t her apartment. Shit!!

Maria took off down the stairs, hoping to catch the feline before it got out the main door. She caught the cat and decided to wait outside her neighbor’s door. Had Maria been thinking, she would have put the cat back in the apartment and go back to hers but the cat was nuzzling her.  

About twenty minutes later, there were footsteps on the stairs and the cat vaulted from her lap. Maria sprung from her heels to try and catch her again but this time came face to face with a red head at the top of the stairs and found herself gazing into a pair of green eyes.  

"Um, hi?" said their owner, and the cat’s owner as well.  

"Hi, I’m Maria and live across the hall. We both got our locks fixed today-" started Maria as she picked herself up.  

"How do you know that?" asked her neighbor with a raised eyebrow.  

"Because my key opens my lock. Except I was so tired when I got home that I accidentally went to your door instead and it opened yours too. Which is how your cat got out" explained Maria. Her neighbor rolled her eyes.  

"I’m Natasha and that is Liho" she said, pointing to the cat circling their feet.  

"So, now what do we do?" asks Maria holding up her keys.  

"Well, having run after and caught my cat, you come in and have something to drink with me. Tea, soda, whatever. Otherwise, I don’t see why we should do anything? It might actually work to our advantage at some point" says Natasha as she enters her apartment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you two cold? It's snowing, do you want my jacket, I'm sorry, you'd probably have to share though." "Steve. I'm Russian." "I'm Canadian."

Not that they didn’t appreciate the offer, but they both knew cold, and although it was in the forties, this wasn’t it.

Natasha hoped she’d never have to experience real cold again. Maria hoped the same. She had ridden with the extraction team and been the one to find Natasha. It had been back before they meant anything to each other, well anything like they did now. But the cold feeling she’d had in her chest had nothing to do with the temperature. The only thing that had kept Natasha from bleeding out was the fact that she was nearly frozen solid. Maria knew cold from her own home, but this cold, Russian cold seemed more unyielding as if it was being brutal and cruel intentionally.  

Even after Natasha was awake and well enough to fly home, she hadn’t been able to get warm. It was a reminder from Mother, that she didn’t need to send anyone after her, once she was home the weather was brutal enough. There was a reason she avoided Russia when she could, but it had also made her forget. Mother Russia had raised them and didn’t take kindly to traitors.  

In the hotel, Natasha hadn’t been able to stop shivering. Layer upon layer of clothing and blankets had been piled on the Russian but her body still trembled against her will. Maria had crawled behind her and pulled her close, wrapping her arms and legs around her to encircle Natasha with as much body heat as possible.  

She’d felt like a furnace. Natasha hadn’t even bothered to try and act nonchalant when she pressed backwards and drew Maria’s arms tighter against her. Where it would have seemed awkward had it been anyone else, but with Maria she knew that there was no hidden agenda. That she was doing this and wouldn’t hold against her later, wouldn’t ever bring it up.  

It was a new feeling, this sort of…trust. This kindness. It was something Natasha would be wary of, but she had a feeling that if it was from Maria, it would always be there.  

* * *

Standing and watching Steve and the others at the sight of some sort of incident, Maria stood close enough that Natasha could feel her next to her. That kindness was still there and had developed into more between them over time but, Natasha still remembered that one simple act, and was grateful for it still.  


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha's giving herself a bad name, well only she'd ever know and there's no way she's telling a single soul. How did she do this before?! Why is it so hard to seduce Maria?! First it was dropping the laptop on Maria's foot, then pushing her into the doorjamb, falling flat onto her butt trying to sit on Maria's desk, trying to lick ice cream sexily and dropping the whole cone down her shirt. Natasha swears she used to be good at this, she was a professional goddamnit.

Well, it’s not her. Natasha has just come back from a mission with Clint and had no problem seducing the mark. So it’s Maria. But what is it about her? Natasha has never been so taken in by someone that she can’t function around them! She’s in her quarters at the moment for some peace and quiet to think. Stretching out on her bed, she tries to remember why Maria caught her notice.  

Maria Hill is the Deputy Director, but that makes it sound like a role in some child’s game so Natasha refers to her as Assistant Director of SHIELD. She has proven that both her abilities and mind are worthy of the title many times over both here on her ship and out in the field.  

She hadn’t been intimidated by Natasha when Clint brought her back, but she hadn’t gone out of her way to make sure it was known that she was her superior either. She had treated her respectfully and seen to as best she could that others did the same.  

She brought Natasha along when it came to international affairs. It turned out Maria spoke a fair number of languages herself but wanted a second pair of eyes and someone who would know what all the little mannerisms meant.  

It was that Maria treated her as a person. Natasha let out a sigh. No wonder nothing was working. Maria wasn’t a mark, she meant much more to Natasha than that. Unfortunately, that was the only way Natasha really knew to get her affections across. So now what? She was an expert at becoming whatever a person needed or wanted her to be, but Maria was an expert at doing whatever needed to be done. To a certain extent they were two sides of the same coin, Maria the one giving the orders and Natasha carrying them out.  

It was just that, Natasha had always had someone like that to some degree. Whether it was Red Room or a paying client, there was always someone she was answering to. But Maria asked questions that she’d never been asked before.  

“ _How are you doing?_ ”, “ _Do you need a break for a few days? Just to clear your head?_ " " _Are you comfortable with this?_ "  

At first, Natasha had taken offense, but then she really looked at Commander Hill, and saw she was asking out of genuine concern. No one had really noticed or cared much less asked her opinion, her reputation speaking for itself, and it had taken some time for Natasha to decide how she felt about that.  

A knock at her door had her frowning. If it was Clint and another stupid movie, she’d kick him until he was convinced they’d watched it already. She opened the door to reveal Maria instead.  

"I heard the mission was successful. Over quickly and no injuries or casualties. Well done. Is there anything you need?" asks Maria.  

Natasha stares at her for a moment. She’s already had her debriefing. There’s no reason for the Assistant Director to be here. Maria is checking in on her because she wants to. She always has been, not as a directive or as some way to make sure the asset still loyal.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" asks Natasha.  


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "How did you ask Agent Hill out? I mean, I assume you asked her out, she doesn't seem like the type to date subordinates, power structure or something." Nat's confused, when did she become the go to person for dating advice? "Is this about Simmons, Skye?" "What? No! Course not! Unless she said something, did she say something to you? DOes she even like girls? Sure I've seen her check you and Maria out, cause who wouldn't? Can we pretend I didn't say that?"

Natasha put a hand to her forehead and shut her eyes. ”Skye, you realize that I’m more of a mentor when it comes to killing and conning people rather than dating, right?” Skye shrugged but still looked at her with that mixture of hope and pleading. 

"What do you know about her?" asks Natasha with a sigh as she sits on a stool at the bar. The others are all busy with one thing or another or staying away at May’s orders, but for whatever reason Natasha is grateful.  

"She’s a scientist with three PhDs in biology-" starts Skye.  

"If I wanted to know that, I’d get her file from Melinda. I mean her as a person. How about this, do you think she’ll care that you might be part alien?"  

"No. And she’ll be one of the few who won’t treat me differently either or want me under her microscope…at least I’m pretty sure" says Skye softly.  

"You have to pick which you’re going to believe before you start anything, Skye. Otherwise, it’ll just be a weight on the relationship that lingers the entire time in the back of your mind."  

"You?"  

"Worried? If I was being used? To keep my loyalties to SHIELD? As some part of a dare? Some plot I had yet to guess at? I’m a Red Room science project, Skye. Of course I worried. But then Sharon reminded me, with a violent sparing session, that Maria was having the same doubts, being SHIELD’s second in command. I realized it was stupid and that there were too many ‘what ifs’ to consider, that our jobs alone made relationships hard enough. Then New York happened. It still wasn’t easy asking her to dinner, but after aliens and a nuke, a meal at whatever place was still standing and open later wasn’t so hard. It’s remarkable what we’ll consider as dates with our jobs. Sandwiches and chips from the vending machines, trail mix and sodas, it’s more about the company. Take what happiness you can, Skye because both you and I have seen the world crumble around us and don’t know when it’ll happen again."  

* * *

Natasha hadn’t expected the hug, that much was clear to Skye but she returned it after a moment or two. Skye loved Coulson and May, but there were certain things that she learned from Maria and Natasha that she thinks no one else could have taught her. Coulson’s a good leader, but Maria has also shown her what a leader looks like. It’s continuing to look out for your friends and work even after it’s all gone. There’s nothing keeping Maria from revealing Phil to the news and it would take all the stress off her, but she doesn’t out of loyalty and helps them as much as she can.

Maria has also unknowingly taught her the cost of such loyalty. Phil gave up his life, but no one looks for someone who’s dead. Maria is hounded by reporters and military as well as HYDRA and other would be assassins. It has also broken what Skye guesses was a very close friendship between Maria and Phil because he doesn’t see the toll it’s taken. But Skye has and so has Trip and May.

Natasha has taught her so much. About being herself mostly. Skye always thought she had been, but Natasha helped her. Thanks to her, she knew Ward’s mind games and tricks before he even got started and was always ready. Also that she had somewhere to go if she needed it. A backup plan that was more than her old van. She’d never really had that before. She thanked Natasha and left the jet to go find Jemma.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria and Coulson got into another heated discussion, and Natasha finds Maria in their apartment crying. Natasha spends the rest of the night trying to make Maria feel better, and the next day Natasha goes to confront Coulson. She doesn't care that he is the director of SHIELD, no one makes Maria cry.

May made an abrupt about face and turned Skye and Trip around as well, walking quickly away from Phil’s office. ”Someone’s waiting for you” she said as they left.  

"So I gathered" answered Phil with a raised eyebrow. Entering his office, he looked around but saw no one. He was just making himself comfortable in his chair when the room started it’s secure protocol of black out shades and soundproofing. Only he hadn’t triggered it. He reached his gun but wasn’t quick enough. The taser disc was set low enough that he was still conscious but wouldn’t be able to move his arms and legs for a few minutes and he knew better than to try speaking.  

The Black Widow was angry, that much was clear and he didn’t want to do anything to make things worse.  

"Coulson, do you know how many friends Maria has right now that aren’t on the run or trying to keep a low profile? I’m calling you Coulson because we are acquaintances. If we were friends I would call you Phil, and I don’t harm friend much. Acquaintances, they aren’t as important because you make at least two or three where ever you go. Here for instance, I can always count on Melinda and Skye to keep me up to date and recently Jemma and Trip too. And then you know Bobbi and I have known each other for years. Point being, I don’t need you Phil.  

But being a dead man kind of limits the people you can reach out to, even discreetly. Maria however, knows all the players and the names of ones you missed while you were out of it. Even the ones that aren’t down, and then there are the people that owe Maria personally. How else could you have gotten Hartley’s funeral much less both her and Victoria’s estates handled exactly as they wanted so quickly? It’s the only reason Hartley had any idea Victoria was still thinking of her at the end, otherwise all of her stuff would be in boxes at some military base.  

When it comes to secrets and who you trust and hell, how you are with people in general, you’re really shitty at it. I don’t know if it’s the stuff they used to bring you back, or if you came back on the wrong side of the bed. All I know is that you pushed away May and almost your entire team last time and you’ve been pushing Maria away ever since you came back on duty. Who do you think sent Fury to you? Sent you those coordinates? Opened all signals so that Jemma and Leo could be found? It wasn’t Fury, he was busy being dead. Maria was the one who had the back up plans set up to begin with of course. She knew they could count on you. She didn’t know you were going to be such an _asshole_ about it all though. Especially since a good handful of the secrets she’s keeping involve you.  

"Look Natasha, I’m the Director of SHIELD now-" started Phil, pushing himself up from the slouch he’d been in. He was slowly regaining control. He also spotted two of Skye’s camera and mic bugs. She’d probably only put them there to make a point, but now they were seeing all of this. _Great_.  

"You may be the Director, but I haven’t come back to SHIELD. None of us have. We’re Avengers and will come when the world needs us, not at your whim. Maria is the face of SHIELD, the one in front of cameras and answering reporter’s questions. It rallies a lot more support for SHIELD than playing man behind the curtain that no one can get a hold of when they’d like to help before HYDRA finds them. Did you know there are protestors? They throw things food, bottles, wet papers. They call SHIELD government pigs and mad scientists with guns. That’s on top of the hearings and work she’s doing for Stark to maintain a cover and the work they’re all doing to try and hell anyone still loyal to SHIELD.  

The last thing she needs after a hard day is to have you call asking for help and then yelling at her” says Natasha, pacing at the back of the room like a lioness.  

"Look Natasha, if I was a bit harsh—-" he starts again.  

"Harsh? Coulson do you really think I’d waste my time coming here if you’d been _harsh_?? You made her cry, and you and I both know it take a hell of a lot to break Commander Maria Hill down. Her crying? That does not happen."  

Now Phil felt lower and worse than the grimiest stain in this old building. Maria cursed when she was shot, but didn’t cry. She’d broken the wrist and arm of the guy who had decided to stab her and then cursed a blue streak.  

Natasha seemed to read it on his face, because she lifted the security protocols.  

"Fix it, Coulson" ordered Natasha before leaving his office. He saw her exchange a nod with May as she left. May entered a few moments later.  

"Any ideas?" asked Phil hopefully.  

"Sure. But this isn’t my fuck up to fix" said May before leaving again.  

 _Great_.  


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Do you even know what love is?"

It’s one of those times where Skye is waiting at a layover with Maria and Natasha. Well, just Maria and Pepper this time. ”I did _**not**_ mean that to sound nearly as offensive as it sounded. I just mean, when it comes to knowing most of the important things in life, you seem to know what those are.”  

Maria let out a small laugh and tilted her head back so that it went past the sofa back and hit the wall.  

"Natasha explained to me once that the truth isn’t all things to all people all of the time. That holds true, but I think it also applies to love. Especially for people like us. When you think of love and what it would be like if you two were happy together, you picture coming home to that person at night. For us, it might mean coming back to see that person on the jet. Or meeting them in some alias’ apartment or hotel that looks the same as any other.  

Still, it’s the little things. It’s the days I come out of the courthouse and walk to my car and am pelted with homemade brownies in ziploc baggies. It’s the shells that are kept in an old audio cassette case in her car that she’s used to kill the assassins that have been sent to kill me. There are seven. (Maria had found out on the fifth and left a thank you note on a post it in the shell that Natasha hadn’t gotten to yet.)  

It’s the person who brings you clothes to change into when you decide that jumping into puddles on your lunch break from court was exactly what you needed. Fortunately, someone has brought you a change of clothes so you don’t have to go back into court with mud splattered pants.”  

Skye laughs, finding it hard to picture Maria looking anything other than official and pristine, much less jumping into puddles. Pepper laughs too, not knowing how good the two were for each other. She’d been Natasha’s friend for a while now, but only Maria brought out the side of her that was willing to bake and just have fun with.  

"It also means that you find yourself doing things you hadn’t expected for them as well. Things that if you had told yourself about, you’d call yourself a liar. It’s more than just comfort after the nightmares we all have, it’s the tracking down of a chocolate candy that Natasha remembered from when she was a girl and saving it to give to her when she was having a really rough day. (Only a handful though, she’d bought them in bulk and they came in a Costco size crate.)  

When you count all the little things, the periods of time between them doesn’t seem as long. But sometimes it can seem even longer. It’s a trade off, but it’s usually worth it.”  

Natasha strolls in and tosses Skye a ridiculous looking stuffed creature and Pepper a pouch with a designer bracelet inside. When she gets to Maria she places a scarf around her neck that had reminded her of Maria’s eyes.  

It didn’t go unnoticed by Skye or Pepper.  

"Your ride’s here, Skye" says Natasha with her arms on Maria’s shoulders.  

Skye hopes what she has with Jemma is like what Maria has with Natasha, she really does.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha still remembers the 1st time she tried to seduce Maria, she got punched in the gut.

Actually, she hadn’t even gotten that far.

She was just trying to flirt a little before asking Maria out.

What she hadn’t known, was that it was seen as a rite of passage of sorts for the young agents to ask Maria or Melinda May out before they were assigned for a field duty rotation. Thinking that Natasha was simply taking part of the challenge and promptly socked her hard in the gut.  

It was one of the few times Natasha hadn’t seen the blow coming.  

Later, she was confronted by Sharon. Now Natasha was alone in her room licking her own wounds, which were undeserved by the way, when Sharon barged into her room. Literally kicked the door in.  

"What the hell were you doing?"  

"Trying to ask her out on a legit date. If this is about an Officer not dating a subordinate, next time just say so without the violence" said Natasha, having not moved at all from her bunk. Maria has a very well developed and solid punch. Natasha’s abdomen hurt from where she’d been hit.  

Sharon walked over to look at Natasha and looked her carefully in the eyes. It seemed that Sharon did this as well as Maria, but Natasha was never sure what they expected to see. What was it they looked for in her eyes? They were her eyes after all, surely she had a right to know. Sharon then left as abruptly as she’d come but pulled the door closed behind her.

* * *

 

She went on her run the next morning as usual only to come to her last quarter of a mile and find Maria waiting for her there.  

When she got closer, Maria tossed her a cold bottle of water. She was thankful Maria had common sense. Clint and Steve had met her after runs and given her coffee. She had no desire for an upset stomach.  

"I’m sorry about yesterday. I thought- it doesn’t matter what I thought. I shouldn’t have done that" said Maria as Natasha took a long drink.  

"Did you talk to Sharon?" asked Natasha when she paused for a moment, deciding that as good as the water (with lemon like she liked) tasted, she ought to catch her breath first.  

"No, why? What does she have to do with anything?" asks Maria looking adorably confused in her casual clothes.  

"Nothing, nothing" said Natasha with a shake of her head.  

"She went all protective didn’t she? So, did she hit you or break something?" asks Maria with a sigh.  

"Neither, I already hurt too much and the Hellicarrier’s doors are really well built. I’m surprised she didn’t break her foot though" replies Natasha. Maria groans and covers her face and then moves to sit on some steps that are not far back behind them.  

"Sharon needs to remember that I outrank her and that I can take care of myself. But I’m sorry for her as well."  

Natasha gives her a long look from the side. Out of uniform and in civvies, Maria Hill looks even younger but no less capable. It’s still someone Natasha wants to get to know.  

So if I try again to ask you on a date, a legit date not a dare or prank and one that Clint and Tony played no part in, are you going to hit me again?” asks Natasha. Maria looks at her, squinting at her with one mesmerizing blue eye and then grins.   

"Depends. I can’t promise anything."  

"Maria Hill, would you go out to dinner with me?"  

"Yes. I think I’d like that."


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "This isn't what it looks like!" 
> 
> "Really? That's the best you can come up with?" 
> 
> "I can explain...?"

Maria is doubting it, but she”ll enjoy seeing Natasha try. ”I thought you said that wasn’t your cat” asks Maria as she leans against the door frame.  

"It isn’t" says Natasha as she grabs the feline from her neck and holds her at arms length facing her "You’re not."  

"Talking to her isn’t helping to prove your point" says Maria, ignoring Natasha’s glare.  

"You don’t live here! We’re two deadly people who might accidentally shoot you one night thinking you’re here to kill us! And sometimes we have a dog!" argues Natasha to the cat who is blinking at her.  

"The day you mistake a cat for a human will be a very sad day since we’ll probably both turn up dead" comments Maria from the kitchen. "Also, Tucker seems to see Liho as his best friend."  

"Go…climb rooftops and trees and be free and do cat things!" pleaded Natasha as she gestured towards the window. She’d come to find the cat eating dog food on more than one occasion.  

" _Not here!_ " protested Natasha as the cat got comfortable on the couch.  

"Natasha, you have a cat. She has declared herself yours and is going to sit outside your window and stare at you for hours unless you let her in. You. Own. A Cat." said Maria as she patted Natasha’s shoulder. Natasha turned and rested her head against Maria as she let out a groan.  

"We have to get special cat doors or she’ll die. Tony will have to make them so they’re tamper proof and maybe put a RFID chip in her so that she’s the only thing that gets in. And a litter box and food and a vet… _MARIA!!_ " Natasha was all but whining now, but Maria didn’t mind. She’d known the cat would eventually become part of their family sooner or later.  

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" asks Natasha of Liho as she squats down in front of the cat.  Liho places her paw on Natasha's face for a moment before going back to licking herself.  

"That means 'of course, silly human' in case you were wondering" says Maria with a large grin before making her way back to their room.  Natasha lets out another frustrated groan before telling the cat not to shred anything and following after Maria.  


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha loses on purpose sometimes when they spar, just to feel Maria pinning her down all sweaty in the gym. Maria always rolls her eyes at this, until Nat really loses focus when her eyes trails the sweat rolling down Maria's chest to her already soaked sports bra. Nat gets slammed to the mat with a move she herself had taught Maria.

Maria had flipped her over her shoulder and she’d landed with a soft *OOMPH* that knocked the wind out of her and didn’t convey nearly how bad slamming the mat felt. It was like doing a bellyflop on a pool, but it hurt because Natasha had taught her how to do it properly. It had replaced what had been a fantasy of following the beads of sweat with her tongue with the desire to have air in her lungs again.  

She glared Maria for using her own moves against her, but it came out as more of a squint due to her own sweat getting into her eyes.  

"Really?" asks Natasha as she pushes herself up. They make their way over to the showers. The cold water feels good on what Natasha is guessing are mat burns. She’s just rinsed off but was still under the water when a hand touched her shoulder. Maria was outside the stall wrapped in a towel.  

"How about I make it up to you with dinner tonight. 8?" asks Maria, her hair down and loose. Natasha thinks it looks lovely that way. She nods dumbly to Maria’s question, unable to think of anything to say. Maria cups her cheek and pulls Natasha gently from beneath the spray and kisses her. It’s soft and warm and different from any of the kisses she’s ever received and she’s been on the end of more than her fair share. Some how, it conveys the Maria only she seems to know. The one who makes remarks that she thought she was only saying in her head. The one who told her that one of her unintentional outbursts was what got Nick Fury to notice her and value her opinion. When they break and Maria leaves with a smile, that Natasha isn’t used to seeing but it’s only been directed at her the few times she has.  

She shoves herself back under the cold water and wonders if she stays here for the next three hours will she still have time to get ready for her date?


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dr. SImmons, is there a reason why you've been following me for the past 4 days?" "Agent Hill! I uhh... my you have such lovely hair today!" " Dr. SImmons." "I ... like woman who are taller than me and look like they can kill me with just their pinkie." "Natasha stop hazing the junior agents!"

Jemma Simmons looks like she’s either in danger of hyperventilating or passing out. ”She does actually look up to you, you know” says Natasha as she pops her head around the door frame. Natasha then leaned back out the door and looked over towards where Jemma was standing.  

"What did I tell you to do if you got caught Simmons?" asks Natasha.  

"I know! I panicked! I’m horrible at undercover! And lying" says Jemma.  

"Such lovely hair today? _Really?_ " asks Natasha with a raised eyebrow.  

"But it is! She- You never wear your hair down" says Jemma excitedly. The smile on Natasha’s face looks like the one of a proud five year old.  

"I made her wear it down. Told you it looked better that way. Natasha lets her finger trace down Maria’s cheek. Maria leans into it for a second before realizing that Jemma has taken a great new interest in her own shoes.  

"What did she tell you to say?" asks Maria, folding her hands in front of her.  

"Oh! To tell you about my time at HYDRA, but it’s all in my report…" stammers Jemma.  

"Not the parts I want to know. Have a seat and relax. I used to have M&Ms in a bowl here but a spy kept eating them all" says Maria with a pointed look at Natasha, who is skillfully avoiding her gaze.  

"All right… what do you want to know?" asks Jemma a bit uneasily.  

"The other scientists, were they like your boss and shared in the thrill of being able to hurt a lot of people all at once? Or were there some that were there for the science?" asked Maria. Jemma leaned back in her chair as she tried to recall.  

"There were maybe a handful that were there for purely scientific reasons… A few that seemed to have been blackmailed or forced but after a taking a few days off to adjust they came back and seemed happy to ….comply. Oh dear" answered Simmons sinking into her seat.  

"Jemma, Jemma look at me. There was no way you could have known they were being brainwashed without being compromised" says Maria firmly while maintaining eye contact with the young scientist.  

Natasha likes that about Maria. She doesn’t coddle her agents, but reminds them that despite the fact that SHIELD is allies with one, they aren’t gods themselves and not everything is foreseeable. That last point though is sometimes a little harder to drive home given that she is Maria Hill and has a reputation of planning for just about everything. But she reminds the agents exactly what they’re capable of. She’ll put you in your place if you need it but also make you stop beating yourself up if it’s not worth it. It’s a quality that Natasha values and that she feels some of the others take for granted.  

"But— but I should have! After my encounter with Donnie…" says Jemma.  

"There was nothing you could do without making yourself known or putting yourself in a position where Bobbi couldn’t get to you for an extraction" explains Maria. Despite the tears in her eyes, Jemma nods, knowing that if Maria didn’t see another way then Coulson couldn’t have and that there also hadn’t been one.  

"You two. You two are the ones who sent Bobbi" says Jemma, her rescuer’s fighting style reminding her of Natasha’s and cluing her into the fact that the two must spar together.  

"Coulson isn’t our biggest fan at the moment. We merely…" starts Maria looking at Natasha for help.  

"-made her available for him to send in. We weren’t going to put your life in the hands of someone we didn’t trust, Jem" says Natasha with a wink.  

"That and there may have been a call or hundred from Skye asking how you were or if there was a plan. Honestly, we should be offended" continues Natasha as she props herself on the edge of Maria’s desk.  

“ _We??_ Which part of my call log or my planning did you do exactly?” asks Maria as she gives her girlfriend a look.  

"The part where I took Bobbi out for tacos" replies Natasha, which gets her promptly shoved off the desk.  


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Maria's going to kill me" 
> 
> &
> 
> "Natasha's going to kill me"

**"Maria's going to kill me"**

Steve wisely says nothing but is inclined to agree. The car landed right side up but even if they got it to an auto body shop or Mac, there was no way he could pound out the damage to… everything- before Maria got home and noticed her car missing.  

That and right before the flip, she’s pretty sure she heard the axle break.  

All she had been going to do was pick up Steve. _Steve! All American Captain America Steve!_ And _that’s_ when a Red Room assassin decides to attack?  

Oh, the assassin is dead. Very much so. Her detachable wrist wire got it’s first big try out today when she’d thrown it backwards and let it attach it’s self to two road signs. There hadn’t been a cleaner beheading since the guillotine. Motorcycles were practical in many cases but not when following the Black Widow.  

However, the last shot he’d gotten off had taken out their rear right tire and had started their tumble over the cement bridge and flip into a ravine.  

"Well….the air bags went off right? So grateful. Didn’t have those back then. Also, they can fix this right? I’m sure Tony knows someone…" says Steve.  

"Steve…." groans Natasha. Thankfully, she’d gotten her arms up in time and managed to avoid a broken nose. The call feature on the car however, wasn’t. Since Maria was calling them right now. Steve leaned over and hit the answer button while Natasha looked at with a face that clearly said " _What the fuck have you done?_ "  

"Where’s my car?" asks Maria calmly. "I left it in my parking space and now it’s gone. Any idea where?" Too calmly.  

"It’s out for repairs" blurts Steve and it’s all Natasha can do not to kick him.  

"Really? It hadn’t needed any earlier today…" comes the still too calm reply.  

"Nothing that can’t be buffed out" says Steve with the boyish grin that might help if Maria could see it.  

"Steve, do you know what that means or are you just saying something you’ve heard Tony say?" asks Maria. Steve fumbles for an answer. "Never mind. Is Natasha there with you? Of course she is… Nat, am I borrowing a company car until that one’s fixed or am I buying one cheap from Tony?" asks Maria, her presence looming despite the fact that it’s only actually there through the speakers.  

"From Tony" answers Natasha with a wince. "Sorry!"  

"I know. See you at home. Wait, do you two have a ride yet?"  

"No" answer Natasha and Steve in unison.  

"I’ll send Sam. He’ll be less likely to give you guys a hard time than Clint. See you." And with that the call clicks off and Steve is left to pry one of the doors open before their ride arrives.  

* * *

* * *

**"Natasha's going to kill me"**

Bruce is looking into the dark water that Maria’s wedding ring and chain just fell into when their bad guy ripped it from her neck trying to escape. What he had not expected was for Maria to grab the scuba light from the table next to him and dive in after it. For one, the water had to be near glacial temperatures but then again, Maria was Canadian.  

Under the water surface, Maria had plunged below to farther than her ring could have fallen and shined the light upwards in an attempt to get the polished titanium to shine. Once the initial shock of the cold had dissipated, it wasn’t too bad but she couldn’t stay down for long. Given her training, she could hold her breath for five minutes like any trained Navy Seal or SHIELD agent. Half way through minute three she spotted it floating down. She grabbed it and swam back up where she climbed the ladder to get back on the ship.  

Two days later, with a massive head cold, Maria repeated herself.  

"Natasha id gunna gill me" followed by a large sneeze. Bruce handed her a tissue with a pitying look and tucked the blankets tighter around the Commander.  

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it too hard to ask for ONE night a week where Natasha can get her girlfriend all to herself? Apparently it is. She's going to kill someone soon, and not figuratively.

All Natasha wanted was to spend some un interrupted time with Maria, I mean she was her girlfriend.  

First it had been a call from a slightly panicked Skye. They’d been in the middle of a soup and sandwich lunch when she called. Tomato and grilled cheese, Maria’s favorite and something they always had the ingredients for and could make easily. Maria had advised Skye to not attack Jemma with her feelings all at once, to help her adjust back in. Being with Fitz again and everyone couldn’t be easy and right now she’d need a friend before she could start thinking of anything else.  

Then they had been watching one of Maria’s favorite movies Master and Commander- the Far Side of the World. Something about the character of Midshipman Blakeney reminded Natasha of Maria. Maybe it was how Natasha envisioned Maria when she first got her start. She hadn’t lost an arm or anything but she’d lost other things that some would see as just as valuable. She’d been to too many funerals for someone her age and despite all her accomplishments there were few who wanted her. Most were intimidated but thankfully the ones who did want her knew her value. Tony didn’t give her a job just because she wanted to avoid jail, he hired her because she was a valuable asset that was already proving her worth in the company. The young Midshipman, commanding the ship during battle. There were many similarities. But this portion of the day was interrupted by a call from Bobbi Morse telling them how many more they’d lost in a recent HYDRA trap. Suddenly, the movie didn’t appeal anymore.

They continued to snuggle, having moved to couch by the window. Natasha was working on her crossword with Maria at her back and occasionally peeking over her shoulder. Maria had an annoying habit of whispering the answers in her ear. Natasha knew them, but Maria purposely choose the clue she currently was on. Natasha would do the same to Maria, except she found Sudoku to be stupid. She used to like it until Tony had taken the fun out of it for her. A knock at their door spoiled their mood just as Natasha had her hand in the hairs at the base of Maria’s neck. Getting up, Natasha rolled her eyes and found a young agent at their doorstep. Apparently, he’d been sent to give them an update. Grant Ward had escaped. Of course he had. Because Bobbi hadn’t been in the back with him, or Melinda, or even Phil himself and for some reason Ward had still been awake. Sedatives are your friend when transporting sociopaths!! It didn’t matter anyway. He wasn’t coming for them and even if he had been, they could take him. But he and his Brawny man beard were not their problem.  

Natasha slammed the door and then proceeded to smash her and Maria’s cell phones with a large marble horse bookend.  

"Isn’t that a little much?" asks Maria.  

Natasha goes to where she’s still wrapped in a little nest of blankets and wraps her arms around Maria’s waist, burrowing into her neck.  

"Nope. Today it’s just us."  


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha took Clint's advice and tried to be romantic and timed it so that their first kiss would be in the rain, it woudl've been 'perfect' but Maria isn't one for romantics.

Also, romantic has never exactly been in Natasha’s wheel house either. Not when she was doing it for herself. When she was helping Steven do something for Sharon, everything went fine. For herself? When it wasn’t part of a job? Not so much. They were in the rain, yes.  

But that was because the day and the date had been one disaster after another.  

It had started with the two of them just having coffee. Natasha had prayed to every and any god that would listen that this went well since it was the first time she had actually liked someone and they were interested in more than just her body.  

There had been no reason other than her usual curse of screw ups for the hipster with the headphones to drop his coffee order for four people on Natasha due to his efforts to……stumble. She’d never call it dancing. Maria had managed to scoot clear of the spill, but he’d gotten it all over the back of Nat’s jacket and the front of her red shirt. It was all she could do to keep from going for her knife.  

After picking up another shirt at her place she and Maria were off again. In Maria’s car. Which was why nothing was supposed to go wrong.  

Instead they wound up with a flat on the side of the road in the world’s biggest mud puddle while it was raining. So when that semi went by, naturally, they were in the splash zone. It was also what made Natasha snap.  

“ _Okay, I’m done. I’m done! I’m going home and am going to pretend this day never happened! Spending time with you has been the only good part about today, the rest of it has been absolute shit!_ " says Natasha, briefly pointing to Maria when she was referring to her. Maria pulls her by the collar of her now twice soaked jacket and kisses her.  

Well, maybe two good things happened. One of them actually being the best Natasha can ever remember.  

Still, some how Natasha bets this still ends with them both wrapped in blankets and with chicken soup. It was just how these things went. But maybe they’d provide each other with company.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you do a Blackhill version of the AOU scene? Where Natasha and Maria are being cute together and laughing at the other Avengers trying and failing to lift Thor's hammer. And Natasha manages to convince Maria to try, but Maria only agrees if Nat tries with her.

The boys had made them sit apart from each other in an attempt to keep them from ruining the casual mood with their couple-y ness as Tony put it. ”Wait, wait, wait, the ladies have to have a try” says Rhodey as he gestures to both Maria and Natasha.  

"I thought it had to be a guy?" asks Steve.  

"No, the words simple say ‘who’ no mention of gender are made" states Thor. The cheering and egging on get louder until Maria kicks off her heels and gets up and extends her had to Natasha. They both grabbed the handle of the large hammer and gave it a slight tug to humor the others.  

What they didn’t expect was for them to go tumbling backwards.  

They’d lifted the hammer.  

In a panic, Maria tossed it over to Natasha. ”I have enough problems already, thank you!” Natasha tossed it right back.  

"Black Widow does _not_ need a hammer! There’s no room for it on my tac belt!  I don't need it either!"

Maria then tossed it back towards it’s owner. Thor caught it easily but his face held the same look of shock that was on the other guys faces.  

"So….Thor now has back up??" asks Tony.  

“ _ **NO!**_ " shouts back Natasha and Maria in unison.  

"I mean, yes in our usual ways but not in any way that has to do with…that hammer" answers Maria with a look to the hammer with Natasha nodding behind her.  

That’s when the piercing sound happened and Natasha automatically pushed Maria behind her as Maria pulled her gun. Natasha was doing the same.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before they got together, Natasha started a bar fight because Maria was flirting back with an attractive woman.

Well, at least that’s what it had looked like. The fact that Ellen Parsons, one of New York’s best lawyers, was actually Maria’s cousin by blood. Natasha had been gripped by the green eyed monster and had seen the lawyer and concluded that she was the type Maria would date if she were into women. Judging by how close they were sitting to each other and laughing, Natasha figured it was a safe bet she was.  

Which is how her green monster made it’s appearance and was very Hulk-like in it’s demeanor. The jerks that had been trying to play grab ass with her all night had just crossed the line and that’s when all hell broke loose.  

Maria had just looked up while she was laughing and seen Clint, who smiled politely but then his gaze turned to horror. She followed his eye line to see one of the jerks that was new to the crowd that usually bugs Natasha put his hand down the inside of her jeans while she leaned over to order a drink. Maria was able to make out his words as he did so.  

"Oh shit" muttered Ellen from beside her. The bar was suddenly in chaos. The guy that had actually done something wrong was thrown through a frosted glass decorative window but then Natasha proceeded to take it out on the rest of his friends as well. The boys’ decision to go for pool cues was a bad call since Natasha went for the balls. The eight ball cracked at least three ribs on one of the guys. Clint and Maria managed to get Natasha out of there, and Maria trusted Clint to get her home. Something had set Natasha off and she’d get to the bottom of it, but later. Right now, she was just grateful that Ellen was with her and taking care of this mess.  

* * *

Maria was sitting in her apartment. She really should be getting ready. She’d gone over and talked with Natasha earlier. Turned out that as Natasha walked towards her sofa, Maria had guessed right. She had seen the man say “ _You like it rough?”_ as he touched what looked to be a still angry knife wound on Natasha’s back. Her shirt must have ridden up when she leaned over.  

Also, the jealousy. She’d noted that too, but wasn’t going to say anything because despite how many of them she took down, Natasha had already been hurt when the fighting started and had taken a few good blows herself. Maria had told her that Ellen had agreed to represent her if the idiots or the bar were to come after her except she’d called her “my cousin Ellen” when she referred to her. The embarrassed flush on Natasha’s face had been adorable.  

They were to go out to dinner soon. Maria really should be getting ready, but she’s never had someone be jealous over her before. It was a new feeling and certainly one she’d never thought someone like Natasha Romanov would have over her.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coulson's jealous, when did Maria become the Avengers's favorite liaison?! (Subsequently one of Steve's best friends). Oh right, when he was 'dead' and when he was busy blaming Maria for his problems. Oh, he hopes they don't find out he made Maria snap and almost cry. Dear God he hopes they don't find out.

But Captain America was his hero! His favorite Avenger! He had come to drop in on Maria and Natasha, May had warned him against it since he wasn’t their favorite person, but that’s why he’d brought along Skye. What he expected was the scene before him. ” _Are you serious?_ " whispers an excited Skye.  

Steve is every bit red, white, and blue, which is what makes him the perfect Captain America. So when Maria said Americans were crap at hockey, he had to prove her wrong. Or try to at least. He wasn’t very successful so far. Maria has five points on him. In the time that Phil’s spent gaping at them, it’s gone up to seven.  

Natasha and Sharon are there watching from the side lines and cheering. Phil’s never seen Natasha this way. Who _is_ that?  

"It’s Natasha, geez" says Skye before running over. He must have said it out loud. Apparently, this side of Natasha isn’t new because none of the others seem phased by it and it’s the side of her that Skye already knows. Now more than ever he feels how much he’s missed.  

Steve is losing fast so before Maria can score for the millionth time, he scoops her up around the waist and prevents her from making the shot. Phil watches as Sharon hugs Skye to her side and laughs as Maria shrieks and then laughs and kicks as Steve spins her and uses her as a shield to keep Natasha from getting at him. He winds up tossing Maria to her as if the former Assistant Director was nothing more than a doll. Natasha catches her easily but Maria rolls into the fall and rights herself but both are laughing as Maria goes for her hockey stick to use against him. Steve goes for his and takes Sharon for protection as Skye laughs on.  

All fun stops once Steve spots Phil. Sharon, Maria, and Natasha follow his gaze and suddenly Phil feels like a third wheel or the Dad crashing a party. He really hoped he’d be done with that feeling after high school and the beginning of college.  

"Phil…" says Steve in a measured tone.  

"I guess they didn’t tell you I was alive" says Phil with a nod towards Maria and Natasha. Sharon put a hand on their shoulders as they ball up their fists.  

"I understand they weren’t allowed to. Orders. But _you_ …if you wanted us…me and the other Avengers to know, that was entirely your decision. You made the choice not to call us for years. And then hold it against Maria and Nat? Fury’s dead too you know, but he still let us know, even before Maria sent him off to rescue Fitz and Simmons. Or help you. So what do you want Phil?” asked Steve with a shrug. Steve’s had it with people blaming Maria and Nat. He’s been over to Sharon’s and found her consoling Maria or tending to Natasha after she’d tangled with another would be assassin.  

"Well, Fury appointed me-"  

"New Director of SHIELD, I know, we’ve all heard. Just, again, not from you. We’ve been trying to get to agents that have been trying to in touch with someone like you to help them. Agents on the run and trying to stay safe before HYDRA finds them. They don’t know where to turn" says Sharon evenly. "Also, you’d think the well being of the public face of SHIELD would be a bit more of a concern for you. Natasha has taken out how many?" asks Sharon.  

"Seven" interjects Natasha flatly.  

"-Seven assassins that have tried to kill Maria while she’s going to court for your messes and that’s not counting the five Maria took out herself" says Sharon.  

Phil looks at them all. He used to call them his friends and Skye’s a part of his team, his family, but at the moment she’s making it clear she sides with them. Steve is leaning on his hockey stick and Phil can’t meet the women’s glares for long.  

"I— Skye and I, need your help and need to know if you all still know any secrets that weren’t released when Natasha put everything out there."  

"Yeah"

"Sure"

And two nods.

Phil wipes his hands across his face.  

"SHIELD and their secrets!" mutters Phil loudly.  

"I thought you were SHIELD, Phil. Both back then and now" says Steve. Phil glares at the man he once considered his idol. Steve Rogers had changed since the last time he’d seen him.  

"Tell you what" says Natasha. "You call the others and let them know you’re alive and the new director and we’ll meet you in two hours if they tell us you have. You owe Clint an explanation more than anyone and Bruce isn’t handling all the cameras very well. SHIELD should really get on that soon."  

"And if they don’t contact you?" asks Phil, not liking that he wasn’t the one in charge since he out ranked them.  

"Then we don’t tell you anything and bring back Skye when she wants to come home" says Maria. "What? You had to know Nat had a quinn jet or two stashed away."  

"Four actually. Could have just asked for one rather than going in and attacking a military base."  

Phil rubbed at his face. He was not looking forward to making these calls. But it looked he didn’t have a choice. He looked back at their faces and saw no room to bargain.  

He remembered Barton’s number by heart.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki has turned Natasha into a child

To be fair, it was an accident. Loki was aiming at Tony’s guest, the young boy Harley Keener, who the magic wouldn’t have effected. Somehow, Natasha came into the room just in time to be hit by the arc as well. Which was why Natasha was now four years old.  

Bruce had explained what happened to Maria but Thor brought in the squirming child, holding her at arms length. The blonde hair with a slight reddish tint had thrown her slightly, but Natasha knew who she trusted and ran right past Pepper to climb on Maria’s lap. Bruce bent his head to try his smile.  

"Hi" said Maria to the young girl on her lap.  

"Hi" said Natasha, her small fingers playing with the ring on the necklace around Maria’s neck. "This is pretty."  

"Someone very important to me gave to me" explained Maria. Natasha had. She had a matching one too since they were their wedding bands. "So what happened in the other room?"  

"The green guy made a light come out of his costume. I wanna costume."  

"What do you want to be?" asked Maria, shifting slightly so that Natasha was more comfortable.

"A dancer. They move like magic. My name’s Natalia. What’s your friend’s name?" Maria was thrown for a minute and did her best to hide her tears at the use of the seldom used name.  

"That’s my friend Pepper." Pepper waived at Natalia and she waived back as she shyly scooted farther into Maria’s side. Tony came rushing up the walkway and poked his head around the door.  

"Is the imp okay?"  

"Hey!" complained Natalia from Maria’s lap, no longer shy having been insulted.  

"Oh good! The imp’s fine" sighed Tony with relief. Despite his teasing, he had really been worried.

"Your scruffy" stated Natalia pointing at Tony’s face.  

"I’m——wha?" asked Tony.  

"Scruffy." It was clear by her tone that it was meant as an insult and Tony took it as such.  

"Thor has a beard too!" he stated pointing at the Norse god’s face. Thor had been watching Natalia with amusement but was confused as to how he suddenly became involved.  

"His isn’t messy" stated Natalia with all the assurance of a four year old. Maria lifts Natalia off her lap and leads her from the room before Tony becomes too determined to win the argument with a child.  

Remembering one of the places Natasha frequents, Maria and Natalia set off for the Museum of Natural History. They spent the whole afternoon there, a new exhibit having just opened. They had hotdogs from a street vendor for lunch and Natalia loved the snow cone she had later.  

Back at Stark Tower, Maria tucked the exhausted Natalia into bed and proceeded to read to her every Henry and Mudge book they’d bought earlier at a bookstore they passed on their way home.  

* * *

 

The next morning, Natasha awoke to books about a boy and his dog surrounding her and pamphlets from the museum. Also, Maria fast asleep next to her, having fallen asleep while reading to her last night. Natasha thinks she’ll keep the books as a reminder. They’d also be good to have around if they ever decide to have kids.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry and Mudge books are awesome. I loved them.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOLLOW UP!!! 
> 
> Maria is turned into a child

Seeing how fun it had been for the couple last time, Tony convinces Loki to use the same spell, but this time on Maria. The small child runs over and hides behind Natasha’s leg, unsure of what just happened. Natasha is about to ask what’s going on but the girl looks up at her and there’s no mistaking those blue eyes. Natasha turns to look at Pepper, but the other red head has gone off to kill her boyfriend.  

Seeing that the coast is now clear, the little girl comes out of her hiding place behind the assassin. Somehow, the girl knows to trust her but Natasha has no idea what to do. This had been the problem when they started dating. Why should it be any easier now that Maria is four?  

Maria’s ability to see steps ahead and play the long game apparently came from her skill at hide and seek. She had looked up at Natasha and given her a mischievous grin that made the Russian slightly uneasy before poking her side and stating “tag, you’re it” before taking off. Natasha had stood there in shock for a few moments before taking after her.  

The sound of Maria’s giggling was as close as Natasha was getting to finding her. Bruce had given her a kind smile but mimed that his lips were sealed. Natasha rolled her eyes but thanked him. She had a soft spot for Bruce, because when Clint did the same she knocked him off the sofa. It had earned her another loud fit of giggles and the sound of small scampering feet. Natasha tracked the giggling all the way to Pepper’s office. She was nearly panting when she got to Pepper’s door. She’d been tracking Maria between five floors of the stupid tower and constantly backtracking.  

"Have you seen—?" started Natasha only to have Pepper shake her head. She turned and started walking back towards the lobby. Then she spotted Maria’s reflection in the glass.  

"LIAR!" yelled Natasha as she sprinted and jumped after the child. She managed to catch her pant leg. "Gotcha!" gasped Natasha as Maria laughed hysterically.  

"Come on you, lets take this somewhere I’m not likely to have a heart attack" said Natasha, Maria’s small hand clasped in hers.  

* * *

Natasha spent the afternoon with Maria going to different bookstores and puzzle and game shops. Maria loved them all. The puzzles fascinated her. The first time Natasha had instinctually gone to lift one of the puzzles for the girl, she’d been met with a glare that from the six year old version was still just as fierce. She’d made a deal that she would buy two puzzles from each shop and four books. Pepper had given her Tony’s card to make up for the incident so why waste the opportunity.  

One of the shops had a small coffee shop attached and she treated Maria to a lemon danish. Holding Maria up by her waist while she washed her hands was a change. Normally, Natasha was the smaller one in the relationship. Still, it had been worth it to see Maria happily eating her snack. Had they been at the tower, Natasha would have gladly let Maria go off and find one of the guys to hug.  

When they got home, Natasha and Maria had pizza with the others and then Natasha had tucked Maria in for the night. She then read a few of the Max and Ruby books they’d bought that day. After retrieving her stuffed creature and tucking it in with her as well, Natasha settled in with another book that they both fell asleep during.  

* * *

Maria keeps her various puzzles scattered in her office and their home. The Max and Ruby books now sit next to the Henry and Mudge books on their shelf. Natasha finds hide and seek with grown Maria even harder and hadn’t thought that was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max and Ruby are awesome too


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha swears Maria's been flirting with her. Clint calls bullshit, Hill doesn't flirt and she does not fraternize with SHIELD agents. "You're just projecting Tasha."

She doesn’t project. She doesn’t! But now she doesn’t know how to act around the Assistant Director. Maria continues to linger around her longer than necessary, ask Natasha to accompany her on tasks where she is useful, but hardly necessary. They continue to spar together but then she spars with Clint too. Natasha’s not sure what to do since she’s usually the one sending out the signals. So she does nothing.  

Weeks pass and Maria seems to go back to her usual routine. Everything does. Except now Natasha now misses that spark of electricity in her day when she encounters Maria.  

It isn’t until Maria comes back from a mission, all battered and bloodied that Natasha feels that spark again, but this time it’s not of excitement but of dread. The gash on Maria’s bicep and the slash marks on her shin. A bruise forming under her eye.  

Natasha makes her way down the Helicarrier corridor and waits. When Maria comes to enter her quarters, the assassin pounces and twists her to pull her into a kiss. Maria’s arm is around her neck while the other opens her door’s biometric lock.  

Stumbling inside, Maria presses her to the door and looks in her eyes to make sure this is what she wants. That’s new. For Natasha at least. Natasha replies by tangling her hand in Maria’s hair and pulling her close again.  

The removal of clothes is a bit frantic but when they are together on Maria’s bed, Natasha takes special care with all of Maria’s wounds. Or would have. Maria seems to ignore them completely, pulling Natasha down on top of her. Natasha tries to brace herself on the bed but grabs Maria’s injured arm by mistake. Maria hisses at the pain but brings her leg up sharply between Natasha’s thighs, making her gasp.  

Maria pays attention to Natasha’s nipples with her tongue and sucks them while Natasha continues to grind down on her leg, Maria flexing her leg and keeping pace with Natasha’s motions. Natasha has had her fingers going in Maria for a while now and the wet sound is arousing enough but the way Maria’s strong muscles clench down on them nearly makes her head spin. Natasha finds her release and thrusts her fingers even deeper inside Maria. Maria finds hers moments after Natasha and brings Natasha off again when she bites at her shoulder.  

Resting next to each other Natasha gently traces Maria’s cheekbone while Maria shifts into the touch. Natasha sees more bruises that have formed, some from their recent activities but others from what must have been a very close battle.  

"You gave them hell, right?" whispers Natasha as she traces Maria’s lips with the pad of her thumb. Maria nods beneath her hand.  

"Always" replies Maria. She knows Natasha isn’t questioning her abilities and is only asking out of concern. She knew that the moment Natasha kissed her in corridor. She wasn’t breakable but she knew it meant a lot that Natasha had taken the time to try and be careful.  

"So, do you want to do dinner with me in a bit?" asks Maria with a smile.  

Natasha smiles back at her.  

"Yeah. That sounds nice."


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha knew Maria was fit, but holy shit that field suit hid the most impressive abs Natasha has ever seen.

Natasha keeps herself fit. Ages of Russian training were hard habits to break. It’s during one of their make out sessions that Natasha discovers what is under her field suit. Maria has sparred with her before, with Clint and with Sharon as well. Natasha has seen her go on morning runs once or twice when she’s up that earlier herself. But nothing that would indicate the level of fitness her suit had concealed.  

Natasha’s fingers ran across Maria’s abs and felt them flex underneath her fingertips. All of Maria was muscular, but tender too. Her curves were soft and much like how she carried herself, her muscles only made themselves known when it was necessary. Maria had always been full of strength as far as Natasha was concerned, she simply hadn’t known how literally.  

When they have sex and Natasha’s fingers are inside of Maria, the push pull sensation is enough to make Natasha nearly come herself. It does actually, more than once. The feel of the well developed muscles around her fingers like a vice. It’s the same when Maria returns the favor, something Natasha hadn’t expected. She’s still getting used to what an equal and loving relationship is. So when Maria attacks her with vigor, Natasha clutches at the sheets with one hand and buries the other in Maria’s hair and keeps her head where it is for as long as she can bear it. When she can breathe again and her vision clears, Maria is curled up next to her and those same muscles holding her so gently and brushing her sweaty hair from her forehead. Natasha turns and wraps her arms around Maria.

She’s never known such a gentle display of strength.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No Nat, we're not getting it." 
> 
> "Please?" 
> 
> "No." 
> 
> "Pleeeeeeeease?" 
> 
> "How would people react if they knew the Black Widow has such an adorable pout?" 
> 
> "They would ask how you could resist! So please?"

The sight of Maria Hill walking through Stark Tower carrying a large stuffed tiger gave everyone pause. So did the sight of a nearly giddy Natasha trailing behind her. Calvin and Hobbes was one of those comics that was known all around the world. Natasha had fallen in love with them before Red Room. So spotting a stuffed tiger that looked almost exactly like Hobbes, Natasha had stopped in her tracks and nearly caused Maria to spill her drink.  

Now, it was well known that Maria had a fondness for stuffed creatures, so that wasn’t the issue. The issue was that the tiger was larger than she was. But rather than see Natasha pull off a ridiculous heist in broad daylight, she had simply purchased the creature.  

And loaded it into a cab.

And crammed herself and Natasha in with it because Nat was worried he’d be lonely. She’d never let Natasha tease her about her stuffed creatures again.  

Once they were out of the cab, (He’d been wrapped in plastic to prevent him from getting dirty) Maria carried his large stuffed figure into the tower. Natasha prevented her from violently punching the creature into the elevator. It’s head rested on their shoulders as they rode up. Natasha decided to call him Hobbes. Why change what works?  

No one spoke of it. Teasing Natasha was a death sentence and teasing the person who indulged her would get you the same. What was there to say anyway, besides it’s gotta be love.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria has a bad habit of sleeping in her office.

This was something Clint and Tony had planned to take advantage of this situation but rethought their lives at the glare Pepper leveled at them.

Natasha has found Maria like this several times and it always breaks her heart. The first time, Maria had been trying to find a way for them to stay together, to prevent the military or committee from being able to stick one of them in some unknown and unlisted prison cell in some dark hole. Pepper had reminded her that since they’d gotten married (the not so secret secret) it worked to no one’s advantage to separate them. If something happened to Maria, the Avengers would come after them at full force and the same would happen should something happen to Natasha.  

The second time, Maria had fallen asleep after creating a seamless cover for Bobbi Morse at HYDRA complete with references and background checks and taped “interviews”. It had withstood the highest of HYDRA’s security checks.  

Other times were after arranging Victoria Hand’s funeral. Then again after arranging Isabel Hartley’s. She had seen to it that Isabel was given the military funeral she deserved and that both women’s wishes were carried out to the letter. She hoped it added to their peace that they now rested beside one another.  

She’d found Maria in her office the night before she was due to testify about Black Widow. Natasha had looked for anything having to do with her but had only come up with her mission reports and logs. She’d gone to Tony to see what he knew. Natasha had found him talking with Pepper in the lounge.  

"She’s supposed to testify about me Stark, where are the files? They’re already trying to make her look like an idiot, you don’t think they’ll succeed if she doesn’t have the facts?" asked Natasha in her warning tone. Tony looked at her with surprise. Genuine surprise, and that threw her. There was something here she was missing.  

"She- - she erased them. All of them. I thought she’d told you" explained Tony. The shocked look on Pepper’s face said she hadn’t known either. "She said that Natalia Alianova Romanov was a little girl who took ballet lessons and if asked that’s exactly what she’ll tell the committee. Natasha Romanov is an Avenger identity for the Black Widow. An alias that she’s favored using over the years but she disappeared when SHIELD fell."  

"Then what’s she going to say when they ask about Natalia, Stark?!"  

"She said she’d tell them that they’d have to ask Natalia herself. She said that she was keeping SHIELD’s promise. Natalia didn’t have to run." Natasha didn’t remember sinking onto the couch or when the tears started but Tony had put a hand on her shoulder and given it a squeeze and Pepper had given her a hug before they left her with her thoughts. She’d eventually gotten up and carried Maria to their standby apartment a few floors down and fallen asleep with her arms around her.  

She still found Maria there some nights. Tracking where agents were, trying to help those who were tentatively reaching out, throwing chaos in HYDRA’s way. Natasha would mention that she could do this all in the morning with Tony because that’s when he does the same thing, but they both had their habits. Tony trying to fix everything at once and Maria trying to keep everyone safe. Their jobs weren’t all that different, especially in that they saw it as their duty whether it was their job title or not. Both Natasha and Pepper knew this, but would never mention it because they would hate the parallel. So instead, they helped with what they could and while Natasha carried Maria to bed, Pepper would bring Tony another cup of coffee.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maria sees Natasha's newly designed Black Widow outfit. "That's...a lot of leather." At least the blue light glowing around her suit powered by a very tiny arc reactor for her widow bites makes it look cool.

* **Takes place before they started dating** *

However, there are times that Maria finds the blue light more enticing than the leather. The leather will always have it’s draw, but the blue light whispers _come and follow me!_ Maria finds herself doing just that every so often. Luckily, none of the guys have spotted her, but Natasha had and given her a wink, as if Maria’s face hadn’t already been turning a lovely shade of crimson. Natasha had been wondering if her interest was mutual but now that was pretty clear.  It may have also been why she had unzipped her uniform to half way down her breasts.  So naturally, she had a little fun.  On one particular mortifying occasion for Maria, Natasha whispered “I don’t know if your face matches my hair or my lipstick better.”  

Maria had nearly kicked the Widow out of the plane rather than letting her jump.


End file.
